Taste
by Zora's Revolve
Summary: Remus eats chocolate. fluff, Remus X Sirus. one-shot.


** A/N: I don't know how I feel about this one yet. I'm using a prompt where I get a word and write off that. It was 'taste'. This is a very stereotypical idea, but hey, most fanfiction is. Its a bit too fluffy for my taste, but oh well, I like it anyway! I read it in my notebook and was all like: :/, but then I was all like: what the hell! So, what the hell, I'll post it! By the way, I have been religiously listening to the song 'Blame It On The Rain' by He Is We. I recommend the band, I love it! **

** This lovely (lol) story is dedicated to my wonderful bestie Taylor (and, yes, her hair was actually pink, or purple, but it is now blond) I love you, sissy! Happy (late) Birthday!**

**- Zora :3**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean, seriously, the computers my mothers. But the books 'Harry Potter' are owned by a wealthy European woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. **

** Warning: Contains mild slash. Remus x Sirius. Fluffy chocolate-sharing. OOTP era. (Order of the Phoenix, for those who are UNAWARE!) OOC (sadly).**

He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to start pulling out his hair if this kept up much longer.

"Do you really have to eat like that?" Sirius shot out; truly aggravated now.

The sandy haired man sitting opposite him at the long table at 12 Grimmauld Place looked

from the large hunk of chocolate he had been attacking and looked up at Sirius. It was just him and Sirius, everyone else was gone or in bed, but if Molly had been there, she most certainly would have called Remus out on his less the polite eating habits. He raised one blond-brown eyebrow in confusion.

"Like what?" Remus asked. Sirius wonders how he had not noticed he was attacking that thing like he hadn't eaten in years. 'By the looks of him, he very well might not have.' Sirius thought. 'He's so skinny!'

"You are eating that thing like someones going to try and steal it from you. Slow down, man!" Sirius replies.

Remus looks down right offended. He grins wildly at his animagus friend.

"You sound like my grandmother." He says, giggling. "And someone just might try and steal my precious choco! Chocolate is very important business, Mr. Black!"

Sirius also takes up a look of mock offense.

"I'm starting to think you love that chocolate bar more then you love me! I didn't think such things where possible!"

"Well, lets see. One; chocolate doesn't talk back or make stupid comments, two; chocolate doesn't try and fuck everything that moves" Sirius grins proudly at this comment, "three; chocolate doesn't get jealous of food."

"I'm not jealous!" Sirius retorts. "I'm simply concerned! Obsession (with something other then me) is not healthy my little wolfish friend."

Remus snorts at this.

"Who says I'm obsessed? I can stop anytime I want!" He replied, clinching the almost forgotten bar possessive to his chest. "And what about you? You've had plenty of obsessions."

"Oh, like what?" Sirius says, honestly surprised.

"That pink haired girl in fourth year, Tracy?" Remus retorts, almost spat the girls name.

"Taylor. And I wasn't obsessed. Why do you even remember that?"

Remus blushes, but ignores the question.

"Well, you were." Sirius raises and eyebrow, but leaves the topic at that.

"My point is, nothing is wonderful enough (save myself, of course) to be loved to the point of obsession." Sirius says.

Remus says, grinning "It sounds to me like you _want _me to be obsessed with you."

Sirius blushes, but quickly composes himself.

"Well, everyone should, shouldn't they? I'm merely stating the obvious fact that you, like everyone else in this world, should admire the very ground I walk on." Sirius explains, very matter 'o factly. His werewolf companion looks concerned.

"I'm a bit scared of what you could accomplish if you gave into the 'Black mind set'." Black simply waves this off.

"But does it really taste that good? The chocolate, I mean." Sirius asked.

"What do you mean? You've have chocolate before, right?" Lupin questions, a bit taken aback.

"No, not really. I was never allowed chocolate as a child. Mother dearest says I was 'a good for nothing blood-traitor brat, who didn't deserve the food scraps they gave me and should have been drowned at birth, let alone have the quality, gourmet delicacies they paid good money for.' To put it in her words. She also said something about the sugar provoking me to give in to my 'evil' tendencies."

Remus stared at Sirius, then at the chocolate. Then looked up at Sirius again.

"Want some?" He asked, taking a bite, and offering the rest the the animagus.

"Only if you feed it to me." Sirius says, not looking at all serious. Remus rolls his honey-brown eyes.

"Look, do you want the damn choco-" Remus never finished, because in that second Sirius grabbed the front of Remus' shirt and kissed (1) him.

Remus wet wide-eyed as he felt Sirius' tongue enter his mouth. Remus didn't have time to react, because before he knew it, Sirius pulled back, a smirk on him face.

"What was that?" Remus all but screams, red faced.

Without a word, Sirius stuck out his tongue, a half melted piece of chocolate stuck to it.

"You stole my chocolate! I offered you a whole bar, and you stole mine!" Remus protests, half heartedly.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun. If you want it so bad, come and take it." Sirius says. Remus obliged, happily.

**Enjoyed it? Hated it (like me)?Hate me and think I'm far to annoying? Wanted to it for breakfast? Tell me! I want some kind of feedback, even flames! Please! Not bad for my first one-shot. I don't hate it with a passion at least. :/**

**Again, Happy 13****th**** Tay! You're involved! Happy Birthday to anyone who reads this on their Birthday (if it is, don't you have anything better to do on your birthday? I mean, I would sleep all day on my birthday, so, go to bed! Lol, what?)**

**Fav, Review, Alert (I'm on my knees people!)**

**-Zora :3**

**OoOoO**

**1: I hate what I called it, it's more like tongue invasion. (ewww XD)**


End file.
